


Caught In You

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s assume that I’m doing more than trying to appeal to your intellectual curiosity. Dare I ask if I’m having any effect?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 2/9/14, in response to the "seduction" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

They’ve stayed up into the small hours of the morning again. Erik takes the armchair while Charles reclines on the bed, and they’re still trying to imagine how many mutant abilities could possibly exist in the world. “I’m not just talking about the ones that we’ve encountered so far,” Charles says. “I’m also talking about the generations to come. I’ve outlined some of the possibilities in my thesis, and I’d be happy to show you –“

“ ‘Show me your thesis’?” Erik echoes. “Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

“Let’s assume that I’m doing more than trying to appeal to your intellectual curiosity,” Charles counters. “Dare I ask if I’m having any effect?”

Erik smirks. “Since when do you need to ask?”

“Since I came to enjoy the challenge more than I did before.”

“I’ll do my best to challenge you, then,” Erik assures him.

Hours later, as their sweat cools on the sheets and on their skin, and the sky lightens outside the window of their hotel room, Charles whispers, “Whether our theories are right or wrong, I’m looking forward to finding out.” He slips the next word into Erik’s mind like a tongue between his lips. “ _Together_.”

The intensity in Charles’ gaze, the way that his hands flew as he described the future that he envisions, and the promises of _looking forward_ and _together_ and _ours_ , were as seductive in their own way as any words or touches. Erik tells himself that as long as he sees the net of promises for what it is, he is not so completely caught in it that he can’t escape.


End file.
